


Rain Shower

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is woken by her frantic girlfriend when she experiences Earth's rain for the first time. This is so fluffy it might give you a tooth ache. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Shower

The pitter patter of rain reaches Alex’s ears only moments before the panicked voice of her alien girlfriend does. She’s just rolled over in her bed and stretched out in an attempt to wake herself up more fully, when Astra is suddenly standing beside her and speaking quickly and in alarm.

“Woah,” Alex grumbles as she rubs at her face, “What are you going on about, babe?”

“There are people walking in the rain!” Astra says as she gestures towards the window and Alex looks in that direction before looking back up to her girlfriend.

“Some people have to walk to work?” She tries in an attempt to find out what’s so wrong with people being outside.

“They’re going to get hurt!” Astra says in a huff as she turns on her heel and leaves the room. Realization dawns on Alex and she jumps up to hopefully catch her super speedy heroine.

“Woah, babe, don’t leave!” She says just as Astra’s hand finds the door knob, “The rain here is fine,” She says as she reaches her and grabs Astra’s hand in her own just in case she was still feeling flighty like she needed to leave suddenly to save anyone.

“What?” Her Kryptonian asks in confusion and Alex smiles softly before gently tugging on her hand. Kara had had the same reaction when she’d first moved in with them and it had been so long that Alex had completely forgotten that Kryptonians were afraid of rain because it was harmful on their home planet. Astra obviously would have avoided it when alone on Earth and wouldn’t have encountered it while in prison at the DEO. They’d had a dry season lately and had been working every time it had rained so she hadn’t seen it then either.

“Come on. I’ll show you,” Alex reaches for the balcony windows and ducks to climb out before Astra is pulling her back in with fear all over her face, “Babe, I’ll be fine.”

“Ally, no,” She pleads with her and Alex almost lets the whole thing go. Astra only lets that nickname out when she’s particularly worried or really wants something. It warms Alex’s heart to hear it and she melts every time it’s spoken through Kryptonian lips. 

“Astra, I promise you, sweetheart, I will be fine. I wouldn’t lie to you would I?” Astra finally shakes her head and begrudgingly lets go of her girlfriend’s hand. Alex shoots her a grin before climbing out of the window and onto the balcony into the pouring rain, “See?” She asks as her hair becomes damp and her clothes start to darken with the liquid that is quickly soaking through them, “I’m perfectly safe, baby. Come on,” She holds her hand out and Astra looks at her for a long moment before glancing upwards towards the sky.

The woman finally just swallows and nods before slowly climbing out of the window and immediately checking to see that her girlfriend is okay. She looks into bright eyes after doing so and sees Alex’s smile, the one only reserved for her. 

Astra looks up into the sky and Alex watches a smile spread across her face before the alien is spinning with her arms held out. She’s soaked within moments but her laughter indicates that she couldn’t care less. And Alex could watch her child-like wonder all day long.

When Astra finally stops and looks to her with the biggest smile on her face she’s ever seen, her heart skips two whole beats and she’s pulled forward into Astra’s arms. Their wet torsos stick together and Alex runs her fingers through soaked brown hair as she grins up at her beautifully radiant girlfriend.

“Having fun?” She asks softly and Astra bends slightly to capture her lips before pulling back with a smile.

“I haven’t felt rain since Alura and I were children before the pollution and the radiation,” She murmurs and Alex nods. Astra reaches up to tuck a wet piece of hair behind her ear and the agent thanks her with a short kiss, “Thank you, Ally. Thank you.”


End file.
